It Was Better To Never Love At All
by Zelda Rockbell
Summary: In modren times, Link is murdered. This is just Darks thoughts. Rated for mention fo rape and nakedness. For Valentines Day. R&R!


Zellie: …hi….

Link: What's wrong with you? You're usually really hyper!

Zellie: I'm just tired…

Dark: Works for me!

Summary: In modern times, Link is brutally murdered. This is just Dark Links, Links lover, last thought. It is for Valentines Day.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA!!!! WHEN WILL YOU PEOPLE FIGURE THAT OUT????

Link: So much for being tired…

O.o

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it. My only lover was dead. I didn't know what I would do… I mean, what am I going to when I wake up and look to my side to see his beautiful face and he's not there? What am I going to do when I go to the Valentines Day reservation I planned, and he's not there, sitting across from me?

"Excuse me, sir. Are you all right?"

I jumped at the sudden interruption and turned to find a detective looking at me. "Yeah, I'm fine." I reply.

"You don't seem fine." He assumed.

"Well, how would you feel if your only lover was dead???" I snap at him then turn and walk in the other direction. Towards the crime scene. I don't know why, but I just want to look back at him. Lying there. Never to feel that kind of pain again. _It should have been me… _I thought. I sighed. If only I wasn't so damn persistent…

_Flashback_

_Link got up from the couch and went to put his jacket on. He was halfway there when he sneezed. I turned towards him and sighed. "Link, I'm not letting you leave this house until you get rid of that flu."_

"_Come on, Dark! (Cough) I want to go get that new racing movie!" Link sneezed again when he finished._

"_Listen, I'll go. You stay here and rest. I'll be back in a few minutes." I said, getting up to get a jacket._

"_All right, fine. I'll stay here." Link sighed in defeat, sitting back onto the couch._

"_You'd better!" I joked as I left the small condo we lived in._

_O.o_

_About 20 minutes later, I had found the DVD and was just about to turn the last corner when I saw flashing lights. _Link!_ My mind screamed. I whipped around the corner and gasped at the scene. It was even worse than I thought. There was yellow tape all around the yard and police men and CSIs entering and leaving my condo. _Our _condo. I pulled up, got out of the car, and walked towards the closest officer I could find._

"_Excuse me, but what's going on? This is my house." I asked._

_The officer turned towards me and shook his head. "I'm so sorry." He said._

"_What?" I asked, not really expecting an answer and ran towards the door. I ignored all of the angry yells trying to tell me to get out, and ran through the door. What I saw made my heart stop._

_There he was. Lying there. Naked. And dead. I already knew how he died. He was raped to death. A CSI turned to me and asked; "Can you tell me who this is?"_

"_Link…" I mumbled. "LINK!" I screamed as I threw myself onto the body. I cried and cried, not fully believing that this was real. I heard the CSI tell an officer to get me out of the building, but I didn't care. They pulled me out and told me that I just ruined perfectly good evidence. I still didn't care and just stood there, wondering what I would do next…_

_End Flashback_

That was hours ago. Now I'm standing in front of the High Security Prison. I knew they caught the guy. He didn't even get out of the neighborhood before he was caught. It was Ganondorf. He had been reported for several other rapes and murders but I didn't care about those.

As I stood there, a knife in my hand, I made sure that I knew what I was doing. I was going to get my revenge. Would I come out dead or alive? Would I come out at all? I didn't know for sure. All I know for sure is;

I'll meet you in Heaven, Link.

O.o

Zellie: I know it was short, but it was supposed to be that way. Besides, this is my first Link/Dark Link story and it's hard to write these things with my parents hounding over me like hawks to a mouse, so give me some credit. Was it sad? Did you cry? I want to know! R&R!

Link: I died! Pity me!

Dark: Shut up Link.

Link: Yes, sir.


End file.
